horror_games_pcfandomcom-20200214-history
ALAN WAKE CHARACTERS
HOME ALAN WAKE Alan Wake - 'The main character, Alan is a best selling author from New York suffering from two years of writer's block. He and his wife Alice go on vacation to Bright Falls, Washington where he hopes to forget about things for awhile. Things do not go quite as planned. Alan Wake is voiced by Matthew Porretta and modeled by Ilkka Villi. ' ' ' Alice Wake - '''Alan's wife, Alice is a professional photographer and does all of the covers for Alan's books as well as promotional shoots (you will share a ghostly vision of one of these shoots with Alan late in the game). Alice goes missing at the beginning of the game setting the story in motion. '''Thomas Zane - '''Zane was a poet and fantasy writer whom lived at Bird Leg Cabin in the 1970's. After his lover Barbara drowned in Cauldron Lake he wrote her back to life but a terrible darkness returned with her. Zane tried to put an end to it all but in the end only managed to trap it. He wrote Alan into the script as the agent who would finally stop the darkness. Thomas Zane is voiced by James McCaffrey, the voice actor of Alex Casey, and Max Payne in Remedy's previous game installments. '''Barbara Jagger - '''Before her early demise Barbara lived at Bird Leg Cabin with Zane, who cherished her very much. After she drowned in Cauldron Lake she became a vessel of the Dark Presence to get to Zane. The name Barbara Jagger is a reference to the old Russian folk legend of a witch called Baba Yaga, who in the legends lived in a hut that stood upon chicken legs. - '''Emil Hartman - Before he opened his questionable practice at Cauldron Lake Lodge as a troubled artist psychiatrist, Emil was the assistant writer to Zane. He knew the Lake's power and wanted to harness it to create a utopia. To do so he needed a writer to come to Bright Falls. Alice's problems with her husband afforded this opportunity. '''Rose Marigold - '''You first meet Rose at the Oh Deer Diner where she works as a waitress, she is an avid fan of Alan's writing and gushes on him from the start. She eventually becomes an agent for Jagger who is the face of the Dark Presence and lures Alan into a trap at her home. In the Bright Falls mini series Rose is played by Merette Bartles. '''Sarah Breaker - '''Sarah is the Sherrif of Bright Falls, an accomplished helicopter pilot and sympathetic of Alan's position. Her father was in law enforcement in New York and she has read many of Alan's books. She is very level headed in comparison to FBI agent Nightingale's over the top approach. '''Carl Stucky - '''Stucky is the owner of the Bright Falls cabins Alan and Alice originally rented but Stucky is overcome by the Darkness who uses Jagger to slip you keys to the Bird Leg Cabin. Stucky is one of the first Bright Falls characters you re-encounter as a Taken, possessed of the darkness. '''Odin and Tor Anderson - '''The Anderson brothers are aged members of the rock group The Old Gods of Asgard now living at Doctor Emil's facility. They lived on a large farm near Cauldron Lake and sometime in the 1970's came in contact with the Dark Presence. So far as can be deemed in the story they are the only ones to ever survive a fight with the Darkness and they have hidden a clue in their records for one who would take up the fight. The two songs in the extras section of the game composed by the Old Gods of Asgard are actually made by Poets of the Fall which is a real band. '''Robert Nightingale - '''A real pain in the ass FBI agent hell bent on nailing Alan Wake for every weird thing that ever happened in Bright Falls. He manages to get on opposite sides with the Sherrif and uses his superior badge to throw his weight around. He is always calling Alan by some other writers name which just makes him more of an ass. He finally gets his due but not before landing you in jail first. Agent Nightingale's role is not unlike that of Windom Earle's from the television show "Twin Peaks." '''Barry Wheeler - '''Barry is Alan's agent who follows the couple to Bright Falls after not being able to make contact with Alan. Barry becomes a companion in Alan's struggle with the Dark Presence and actually provides some very amusing scenes amid all the shadowy dealings going on around them. Barry is voiced by Fred Berman, who also voiced Vinnie Gognitti in Max Payne 2: Fall of Max Payne (another Remedy game). '''Cynthia Weaver - '''The lamp lady, you first meet her at the Oh Deer Diner and quickly write her off as some town nut job. You don't give her much thought again until you find the Anderson Brothers recordings. It turns out that Cynthia holds the key you have been looking for. She bears a strong resemblance to Twin Peaks' Log Lady, which Remedy has admitted to being influenced by '''Ben Mott - '''Mott is the character you met on the ferry ride into Bright Falls. During that first meeting you get the feeling that you should be concerned about this fellow and soon you will realize your fears as he poses as Alice's kidnapper. There is more to this story than meets the eye and you will learn of it all in due course.